Le Troisième Frère
by redphenix
Summary: Un royaume en paix et une rumeur de fin du monde...
1. Chapter 1

﻿

Une matinée quelque part dans le royaume montagneux de Nayang...

Une silhouette blanche et légère semblait flotter en longeant le haut des murailles du Palais-Monastère...

Admira Aux-Blanches-Mains...

Ce n'était qu'un nom parmi bien d'autres consacrés à la Huitième Grande Prêtresse...

Comme la Très Éclairée Sainteté, ainsi la nommait les innombrables pèlerins se rendant à leurs risques et périls vers ce lieu de prières à la situation géographique insensée...

Admira marchait sereinement le long de l'interminable chemin de ronde serpentant autour de son Palais-Monastère... Ce dernier se perdant dans les brumes du Mont-Chauve...

Cette femme atteignait à peine la trentaine, tout en possédant une beauté aristocratique et glaçante... Elle souriait tout en pensant à l'individu fantaisiste qui avait surnommé ainsi cette montagne. Car partout où se portait son regard, ce n'était qu'une forêt épaisse, aux arbres multi-millénaires et aux troncs monstrueusement larges...

... Seul le Palais au sommet du Mont semblait pouvoir écraser cette masse inquiétante. Il semblait à la Prêtresse, se retrouver devant une armée figée, n'attendant qu'un ordre divin pour se mettre en marche...

Elle soupira d'aise en respirant une brise matinale... se sentant protégée quand le bruit d'une course la sortit de son bien-être.

Elle découvrit Soeur Yoona courant vers elle. Cette dernière faisait l'impossible pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les plis d'une robe trop grande. Elle prit cependant le temps de s'incliner et dans un souffle...

"Elle a "rêvé"...

Elle se trouve dans la Salle Des Demandes"

Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'interroger sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse "Elle".

La Prêtresse ne s'embarrassa pas de questions de protocole et c'est presque en courant qu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle habituellement encombrée de pèlerins. La salle en question était de forme circulaire, ornée d'une fresque colorée représentant les épisodes principaux de la mythologie du royaume et simplement éclairée par un vaste trou béant perçant un dôme représentant une voute céleste..

Mais l'attention de la Prêtresse était toute entière tournée vers la minuscule petite fille de quatre ans, au centre de la pièce.

"Adastra..."

La Prêtresse se dirigea à grands pas vers l'enfant. Elle réprima son instinct maternel qui lui commandait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais le regard froid de l'enfant l'aurait de toutes les manières arrêté...

Elle était Adastra, la nouvelle ré-incarnation d'une Grande Prêtresse disparue et dont les cendres avaient été répandu depuis bien longtemps sur les eaux sans fond du lac Sacré de Tibur. Quant à l'enfant désormais réceptacle de cette grande âme, elle parlait comme un livre depuis ses deux ans... ce qui en effrayait plus d'un...

La Grande Prêtresse contempla avec inquiétude la fillette aux yeux sombres. Les visions de cette dernière avaient l'inquiétante caractéristique de se concrétiser dans le monde réel. C'est donc avec une véritable crainte qu'elle interrogea l'enfant-visionnaire.

"Qu-as tu vu?"

L'enfant tendit son bras menu vers la fresque aux couleurs bariolées et désigna le Grand Dragon Rouge Sang sembla voler, gueule ouverte vers de minuscules humains...

"Lui... Il est venu me visiter..."

La Grande Prêtresse sentit sa gorge devenir sèche.

"Tu as rêvé de LUI... Du Dévoreur De Mondes...

Qu'as-tu vu dans ta vision...?"

La fillette regarda l'adulte sans s'émouvoir.

"... J'ai vu la Terre s'ouvrir et le Grand Dragon Écarlate sortir de ses entrailles... Après avoir ravagé notre Mère la Terre, il s'est tourné vers le Soleil et l'a dévoré à son tour... Aucun obstacle n'a même ralenti sa course"

La Prêtresse en tomba à genoux. Et devant son silence, la fillette continua...

"Est-ce la fin de notre Monde que j'ai vu..."

La Prêtresse jeta un regard dans la salle. Il y avait plusieurs nonnes effrayées parce qu'elles venaient d'entendre... La rumeur allait bientôt se répandre sur la venue de l'Ennemi...

Elle fit l'impossible pour se calmer. Et trouver la clé de l'énigme.

"... Le Dragon est sorti de la terre... Cela veut dire que "L'Ennemi" n'est pas encore venu au monde... As-tu vu d'autres signes pour le reconnaître...?"

La fillette réfléchit avec intensité puis son visage si sérieux s'illumina par le retour d'un souvenir...

"Le Dragon portait un cercle de feu autour de sa tête..."

... Et ce fut comme si La Prêtresse avait elle aussi une vision.

"Le cercle de feu ne peut être qu'une couronne..."

La rumeur racontait que la favorite très aimée allait bientôt accoucher... et que le roi avait offert des sacrifices pour la naissance d'un fils... La Grande Prêtresse sut qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à faire un grand voyage au-delà des murailles faussement protectrices de son Palais.


	2. Chapter 2

Si un voyageur étranger avait réussit à passer en pleine hiver les montagnes infranchissables de Nyang et qu'il est découvert la résidence royale des souverains de ce royaume en paix depuis des siècles. Il aurait vu, à sa grande stupeur, un Palais sans muraille, construit sur un vaste lac, lisse comme un miroir. Il aurait vu le spectacle unique d'une ville flottante, dont l'enchevêtrement de canaux et de ponts, lui aurait permis de traverser le lac sans jamais toucher l'eau...

Tout semblait calme en cette matinée. Pourtant un petit point rouge se déplaçait follement le long des ponts et avenues royales désertes. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait d'une fillette vêtue d'une robe rouge écarlate, bouffante, cintrée au niveau de sa maigre poitrine. Le spectacle qu'elle donnait ainsi, la faisait ressembler curieusement à une fleur renversée...

Il s'agissait de la Princesse Royale Fanu, seule fille du roi Jivan. Et ce qui la faisait courir si vite, c'était les hurlements de sa mère que l'eau faisait raisonner dans toute la résidence. Elle arriva hors d'haleine sur l'île la plus grande, et abritant les bâtiments les plus imposants.

Elle s'arrêta devant la lourde et haute porte de bois rendu aussi lisse que de la laque par les artisans du royaume, et protégeant la chambre des Délivrance. La fillette mit ses petites mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger des cris de douleur de sa mère... puis elle sentit une main se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Elle dut lever la tête pour croiser le regard toujours doux sur elle de son frère, le prince Yuma.

Elle chercha instinctivement la présence de leur frère ainé. Mais le prince Manui avait semblé choisir de rester dans ses quartiers. Après tout, cette femme hurlante, donnant naissance à un bâtard n'était pas sa mère...

Fanu reporta son regard sur le Prince Yuma. Ce dernier, malgré ses quatorze ans, avait déjà une stature imposante... comme tous les hommes de la famille Royale d'ailleurs. Mais sa présence n'avait rien d'intimidant, contrairement au Roi son Père, ou même son aîné. Car Yuma n'avait jamais ignoré sa petite sœur... Ses traits si doux, presque féminins ne semblaient pas connaître la colère.

La petite princesse parla d'une voix à peine audible...

"Maman va-t-elle mourir?"

Yuma ne savait que dire... Car tant de femmes mourraient en couches. Qu'elles aient été filles de roi ou simples paysannes... La mort se moquait de la richesse ou du statut sociale. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

"Notre Mère est brave. Aujourd'hui, nous ne devons pas douter de sa force... Nous devons la soutenir pendant qu'un frère ou qu'une sœur nous arrive..."

La fillette approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Yuma entendit dans son dos un cri plus puissant que les autres suivit d'un autre minuscule... Yuma osa enfin sourrir

"Il ou ELLE est enfin là..."

Puis un grincement annonça l'ouverture des lourdes portes. Le Prince Yuma se leva pour faire face aux femmes ayant présidé à la naissance. Seul représentant mâle de la famille royale présent, il se devait de recevoir les félicitations en lieu et place de son père...

Mais la petite Princesse Fanu avait une idée toute personnelle du protocole... Elle glissa littéralement des mains de frère pour s'engouffrer entre les femmes stupéfaites, et courir vers la pièce ou se trouvait sa mère... Elle entendit à peine une voix annonçant qu'elle avait un frère...

Quand elle déboucha dans la pièce obscure, sa robe rouge fut une explosion de couleur. Et elle découvrit alors sa mère allongée sur un lit ravagé par l'accouchement et tenant entre ses bras une créature minuscule.

La fillette avait déjà assisté à la mise bas de vaches ou de pouliches. Elle n'était pas émue par le sang et l'odeur de renfermé... Elle se jeta sans manière sur le lit. ... Et La Grande Favorite Parvani sourit à sa fille.

"Viens saluer ton petit frère..."

Fanu se pencha et eut une grimace.

"Il est trop laid... On dirait un ver de terre... J'en veux un autre..."

Parvani ouvrit ses grands yeux noisettes... Et sourit malgré sa fatigue.

"Je crains fort que cela soit impossible..."

Et en montrant le nouveau-né au crâne dégarni...

"Considère que désormais les liens qui vous unissent sont plus forts que l'amour..."

Fanu se pinça le nez devant cette déclaration... L'amour était une idée bien plus écoeurante que le sang... Il était fait pour les filles trop délicates...

"Je vous remercie au nom de notre Père!"

La voix déjà forte du prince Yuma raisonna dans la pièce et sortit la mère et la fille de leur contemplation béate de l'enfant. La Favorite considéra avec tendresse son fils.

"Soit moins protocolaire mon fils... Et prends ton petit frère dans tes bras..."

Yuma s'exécuta sans même y penser et fut terrifié en sentant une vie si délicate entre ses bras. Parvani n'avait pas fait cela au hasard. Son instinct lui commandait de tisser très vite des liens puissants entre Fanu, Yuma et le nouveau-né... Elle fut très vite rassuré... Yuma ne cachait jamais ses émotions et ce qui passait sur son beau visage au même instant était de l'amour pure... Elle eut un soupir d'indulgence... car ses enfants étaient bien trop émotifs.

La voix de crécelle de sa fille retentit.

"Il faut le nommer... Pourquoi pas...

Le Très Laid..."

Elle reçut une tape vigoureuse sur le haut du crâne. Sa mère était encore énergique...

"... Durant trois jours... Il sera sans nom... Si au bout de ce délais il vit toujours... La Grande Prêtresse viendra lui donner un nom..."

La Favorite eut un frisson. Son bébé avait beau pleurer et respirer... pendant trois jours, il était considéré jusqu'à son père comme un non-vivant.


End file.
